Troublesome Women and Lazy Cloud Gazers
by wellhellothere
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari are just like any couple; they argue, they tease and they love each other with all their hearts. Just fluffy ShikaTema drabbles. Rated T for later chapters - name-calling and whatnot. Will be updated regularly. Read and review!
1. Missing You

**A/N: These are just some drabbles about Shikamaru and Temari. They will always be from one person's point of view and will ALWAYS be ShikaTema; I don't really like writing for other pairings...**

**I will be updating these quickly because they're only drabbles and so it doesn't take long to write them. And also because I have already written about three more...**

ShikaTema Drabbles - Troublesome Women and Lazy Cloud Gazers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Missing You.

She lives so far away.

Long distance relationships…troublesome.

Three years between us.

Three days between us.

"Romantic." Ino said.

"Cute." Sakura said.

"Troublesome." _I_ said.

Why does she have to be so far away all the time? Why does she always complain about the distance? Why does she make me write these stupid letters?

Stupid letters.

She's always on at me for wasting my time watching the clouds, but she doesn't mind me wasting my time writing stupid letters.

How troublesome.

Oh well, it doesn't matter how much I complain.

I'll always find myself sitting at my desk…

…picking up a pen…

…digging out a piece of paper…

…and beginning with my usual line:

_Tema-chan, _

_WHEN ARE YOU COMING BACK?!_

**A/N:** **These are really just innocent fluffness drabbles. And they are usually inspired by my favourite songs. Unfortunately though, I heard the song that inspired this one at a disco and I still don't know the name of it.**

**Anywho! R&R! Any reviews are much appreciated.**

* * *


	2. Forgetting Important Things

ShikaTema Drabbles - Troublesome Women and Lazy Cloud Gazers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Forgetting Important Things.

Wow, so he actually _is_ as hopeless as I always thought he was.

Oh well.

What can you expect?

He's a man. A _chauvinistic_ man. A _lazy _chauvinistic man.

… Or boy. I will never be sure if he really deserves the title: 'man'.

Anyway, I still can't believe he actually forgot.

It was our **four year anniversary**! What boyfriend forgets that?! We'd been dating for four years! That's _huge!_

And what's worse? The fact that he forgot or the fact that he still doesn't know why I dumped him?

Oh yes…I did mention I dumped him, right?

Well, you can say I've got a heart of stone. That I'm a cruel bitch. That you hate me. Go on! Do an Ino! See if I care.

So we never actually announced when we officially became an item! _He's _the genius. He should have figured it out on his own!

He deserves it… doesn't he?

Yes, I admit, the puppy-dog eyes and the desperate apologies were very…touching.

Now that I mention it, he did seem pretty upset.

… I hope he's okay.

Maybe I should go check…

**A/N: Thank you to _Melodic.Melody_ and _Temari no Sabaku_ who reviewed. I wasn't really expecting many people to review drabbles. After all, I don't usually review drabbles unless they are really, _really_ good!**

**Anyway, please R&R. Thanks in advance!**


	3. Something About Her

ShikaTema Drabbles - Troublesome Women and Lazy Cloud Gazers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Something About Her.

Sandy hair. Ocean eyes. A body to die for.

If I had to sum Temari up in three words, they would be:

Troublesome.

Charming.

Beautiful.

Too beautiful.

I often wondered why a beautiful girl like her would love an average guy like me. I guess this thought led to the thought that I wasn't good enough. And then all the insecurities. And then all the stress of trying to impress her.

I never thought it would be so complicated; a relationship. I just thought it would be natural. That if we truly cared for one another - which we did - that everything would run smoothly.

Could I _be_ anymore wrong?

I mean, relationships aren't easy.

You have to be home on time. Spend money on expensive gifts. Suffer in the mornings after sleepless nights - although that isn't _so_ bad - and eat all of her… _interesting_ Suna delicacies.

But there's something about her.

Something about her that has me down on one knee right now thinking _'Please say yes… please say yes… please say yes…'_

I hold my breath and search her eyes for any indication of what her answer could be. I want to prepare myself for the ultimate rejection - if it comes.

She opens her mouth to say the word.

After this, I'll either be jumping for joy or jumping off a cliff.

Either way, it's goodbye to my simple normal life… and hello hell.

**A/N: I like the ending the most. I always wanted to explore the possibility of Shikamaru being insecure about his relationship with Temari and being worried about it not lasting forever. Kind of depressing actually...**

**And, if you _must_ know, in my world, Temari says YES! I write too many sad endings anyway.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Subtle Signals

ShikaTema Drabbles - Troublesome Women and Lazy Cloud Gazers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Subtle Signals.

Like most couples, me and Shikamaru are able to talk to each other without actually saying anything at all.

It's all body language, you see.

It's the way he moves his eyebrows and cocks his head to the side.

It's the way I smirk and twiddle my fingers.

Right now, for instance, Shikamaru is giving me this incredibly intense glare, accompanied by clenched fists and a slightly parted mouth.

I know what this means, but I just want to keep him guessing.

I love playing footsie under the dinner table; it always gets him really worked up.

The lick of his lips tells me what he wants.

I love teasing him; it always drives him crazy and makes the night more memorable.

He stands up and walks towards me, breathing hoarse while he watches my finger droop to my cleavage. He seems so intimidating towering over me like that.

I love it.

I love _him_.

Especially when he's horny…

**A/N: I hope this wasn't too much for a T rating. If so, tell me and I'll delete it or change it a little.**

**R&R please!**


	5. Just Like A Movie

ShikaTema Drabbles - Troublesome Women and Lazy Cloud Gazers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Just Like A Movie.

I like movies. Although I'm a lazy guy by nature, I love action movies.

I remember watching The Matrix for the first time.

I would play it over and over again just so that I could watch the parts in slow-motion.

I love the slow-motion scenes.

_Temari. You're so beautiful…_

But this was even better.

_This_ beat any action movie by a landslide.

I was never a lover of romance films or chick-flicks or anything like that… but _this_ was amazing.

"Shikamaru…?"

"Shhh…"

That white tunic. It fell so slowly.

All the way from her shoulders to the floor.

Like a snowflake caught in the breeze before it settles gently on the cold ground, joining every other forgotten droplet.

I watched every crease - every fibre - in that tunic as it skimmed down her perfect body.

Silk sliding across silk.

_… so much better than a movie._


	6. Nara Temari

ShikaTema Drabbles - Troublesome Women and Lazy Cloud Gazers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Nara Temari

They say the best relationships are forged over time. So imagine my grief when he told me he'd known Ino and Chouji since he was just a kid.

He _talks_ to them you see. When he has a problem, he goes to _them_ before me.

When I get suspicious, he tells me I'm being ridiculous - that there's no way he would view Ino as anything more than a friend.

"What about Chouji?"

And I'm being 'ridiculous' again.

But I don't know; threesomes are becoming increasingly popular...

He's loyal to his clan too. He wouldn't leave Konoha for me; he's their only heir. And they _are_ his family. He loves them.

_I love him._ I want him to be mine forever. I've never heard anyone else say 'I love you'.

I want him to come to _me_ when he's upset. I want him to _talk_ to me.

But I can never be a life-long friend can I? Will I ever earn that special type of trust?

And I'll never manipulate _my_ shadow.

But I _will_ be a Nara.

He's part of me now and I've lost too much already.


End file.
